My Love Of Work
by zanessa4evarxxxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez is Troy Boltons secretary and Mistress it was only supposed to be a fling but what happens when it turns into true love and will they be able to face the drama that comes along with it? Please read& review.
1. Chapter 1

My Love Of Work

Gabi's POV

My friends call me a workaholic. In some ways they are right but what can I say my boss asks for me to stay a little longer to do some extra work so I have to do it if I want to keep my job. Well that's what I tell them anyway when I stay behind I don't see it as hard work sure its tiring but I really enjoy it and I mean really enjoy it. You see I work at a newspaper and the editors name Troy Bolton.

Today was no different then any other day wake up at 6:30am get showered grab breakfast and a coffee for Mr. Bolton and me, you see I am Troy's secretary and after work and nearly every weekend his Mistress yes mistress he is married to the beautiful Sharpay Evans, I say she's a bitch seeing as she didn't want to take Troy's last name if it were me I sure would want my last name to be Bolton, Gabriella Marie Bolton has a sort of ring to it, but Sharpay is a stuck up snob and treats everyone as if they were beneath her how Troy puts up with her I do not know.

Anyway back to my ordinary day so pick up coffee and make my way to the busy building known as 'Daily Albuquerque' the newspaper that belongs to Troy Bolton Say hey to my work colleagues and friends Taylor Mckessie and Kelsi Neilson journalist and receptionist. Get into the elevator and make it to the penthouse floor where mine and Troy's offices are, pass my desk and walk into his office, place his coffee and chocolate and blueberry muffin on his desk. Then wait for the arrival of my boss.

I straighten out my grey skirt, which comes up, just above my knees and my black button up blouse and within 10 minutes Troy arrives he smirks and winks at me "Good morning Mr. Bolton and how are you this morning?" I said with a positive smile and a slight blush I try to recover from "Morning Ms Montez I'm very well this morning" He smiled at me and I followed him into his office and shut the door behind me "Your coffee is on the desk for you and if you need me I will be right outside with my desk" I said and went to turn around when Troy said "Wait Ms Montez I need to speak with you please!" so I walked over to him and suddenly hoisted me up on his desk and shoved his tongue down my throat I massaged it with my own and I moaned into the kiss.

We pulled away breathless and jumped off his desk "Will that be all Mr. Bolton?" I asked still recovering from the mind-blowing kiss we just shared "That will be all Ms. Montez… for now anyway!" he answered with a wink. I nodded and walked out of his office with a slight smirk on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N THIS CHAPTER IS VERY RATED M FOR SEX. I HAVE WARNED YOU! READ&REVIEW PLEASE**

CHAPTER 2

Gabi's POV

As I sat behind my desk I looked at the elevator remembering the day I came here for my job interview

FLASH BACK

It was a cloudy Tuesday afternoon I got out of my car and went to the reception " Hello my name is Gabriella Montez and I am here for my job interview with Troy Bolton" I said to the woman with glasses " Ah yes I am afraid Mr. Bolton isn't ready for you quite yet but if you would like to take the elevator to the top penthouse floor there will be a waiting area for you it is his secretaries last day so she will tell you when you can go in, oh and good luck my name is Kelsi Neilson." She told me with a positive smile. I thanked her and took the elevator. The moment I stepped out of the elevator was the moment my life changed it was the first time I saw him looking so handsome like he was made for perfection just one look at him made me go weak at the knees I hadn't even seen his face yet but that didn't matter. I took a deep breath and walked to the desk of his secretary whom I would be replacing hopefully soon. She looked up at me with a smile and said, " You must be Gabriella Montez? I am Alexis Hunter Mr Troy Bolton's secretary for only one last day Mr. Bolton is ready for you, good luck" I thanked her and walked to door before carefully knocking on it.

That's when I heard him shout "COME IN!" I entered and said " Hello Mr. Bolton my names Gabriella Montez and I'm here for the secretary job interview" he looked up and I could have sworn he was checking me out and then he licked his lips. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the door closed it and locked it he then closed the blinds I was slightly scared but slightly curious too. He walked back over to me so I backed up to his desk and couldn't get out as he caged me with his arms. His warm breath made me shiver in delight the sensations that were sent through me I had never felt before. He whispered huskily " Well Gabriella… how are you going to show me how much you want this job?" he said with a smirk. " What do you want me to do?" I could feel a huge bulge underneath his trousers and I knew exactly what he wanted so I got down on my knees and undid his belt he was smirking the whole time I undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers to say his cock was big was and understatement he was huge had to be about 7 inches. " What's wrong Ms. Montez too much for you to handle?" he said seductively I put a hand at the base of his cock and slowly took him in my mouth I heard him gasp " That's it Ms. Montez take it all in!" so I did how all of his cock fit in mouth I did not know but it did I started bobbing my head moving my hand up and down his shaft as I went " Oh… fuck…. Shit Gabriella that feels so good … don't you fucking stop… keep going… ohh shit." He moaned as I started deep-throating him he grabbed the back of my hair and made me go harder and faster I could feel his shaft harden even more, slowly I could feel his warm liquid in my mouth and suddenly I heard " Oh Gabriella I'm cumming… I'm cumming" then he unloaded everything in my mouth he tasted so good.

He pulled me back up and shoved his tongue down my throat he pulled us over to the sofa he had in his office practically throwing me on there he tore off all of my clothes and his shirt leaving us both completely naked he pulled out a condom from the draws next to us and placed the rubber on his, again, erected cock and whispered " Don't be afraid to scream my name the walls are sound proof" and with that he entered me it was painful at first but then came the pleasure he started off slow and began to get faster, I couldn't think straight but then a thought occurred to me and I blurted out " What about your wife?" with that said he started pounding harder and faster he groaned " Don't talk about that the only sounds I want to hear is you screaming my name as I pleasure you baby! Now say my name Gabriella!" suddenly a huge wave of pleasure came over me and I couldn't help the scream that came from my mouth "OH FUCK TROOOOOYYY…. Go deeper, harder, faster!" I was panting heavily now and I couldn't get over the sensations running through my body my walls tightened around his cock his bulls slapping my ass the wet sounds as he pounded harder into me as we reached our peaks. It all stopped leaving us both screaming each other's name and panting heavily.

He pulled out of me removing the full condom and throwing it in the bin he stood up and pulled on his boxers and trousers "Welcome to Daily Albuquerque Ms. Montez! I will be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning for your first day!" he said as I pulled my black and grey dress over my black-laced bra and matching Brazilian briefs and then stepping into my black heels. "Thank you Mr. Bolton! I will see you tomorrow!" He pulled me to him and kissed me softer this time!

END OF FLASHBACK

Just thinking back to that day made me extremely wet, I was snapped out of my daydream when the mailman arrived placed today's mail on my desk. I sorted Troy's mail into a pile and put my own into a separate pile. I was still a little flustered about the flashback I had and a certain person noticed "Thinking about me again Ms. Montez?" a familiar whisper came from behind me "Always" I whispered back and I heard him chuckle, for 6 months I have heard that chuckle and voice and I can never get bored of it ever! "I will need you to work a little late again today!" he said in a more professional manner "Of course Mr. Bolton!" I wonder how he wants this 'extra work' done this time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N AGAIN THIS CHAPTER IS VERY RATED M**

CHAPTER 3

Gabi's POV

As the last of the staff left for the evening I was still at my desk waiting for Troy to call me into his office for our 'extra work' his office door creaked open " Ms. Montez I'm ready to read through the articles you have selected for tomorrows issue" he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Right away Mr. Bolton!" I walked through the doorway he looked around the empty penthouse level before closing the door and locking it and turning towards me with smile.

He walked up to me "So how do you want to do this today Mr. Bolton " he walked to me and turned me around so my back was facing him "I want to try something a little different today Ms. Montez!" he whispered seductively it sent chills down my spine he was like a drug I just couldn't get enough of "You're the boss Mr. Bolton! Just tell me how you want me." I felt his hand travel up my skirt and pulled down my lacy red and black thong that he brought me, he pulled back and swiped everything off of his desk "Get on your hands and knees on the desk top." So I did, he lifted my skirt up; I was shocked to feel his tongue slip through my very wet folds, I felt him bite down ever so gently on my clitoris and soothed it with his tongue once again "Oh…. oh …Troy keep doing that… you're making me feel so good… god" I moaned he took his tongue out of me after I came in his mouth "You taste so good baby! I want you to taste me!"

I pulled him onto the desk on his back I straddled his stomach my back once again facing him I slowly undid his belt and his trousers I pushed them down along with his boxers, we have been doing this for 6 months now and I still can't get over the fact how huge I can make his cock I flicked the head of his member with my tongue and I felt him tremble and heard him groan I started sucking harder and faster "Mmmmmm baby that feels so good keep going" he groaned and I felt his hands touch my hips he pulled me back so my core was just above his mouth, my mouth still around his cock, his tongue slipped into my clit again he was going faster in and out of my clit and my head bobbing up and down harder then before because of the pleasure he was causing me I bit down gently and started deep-throating him. Surprisingly as his warm liquid flooded into my mouth and down my throat mine escaped into his mouth. I kept sucking until he was completely spent.

He rolled me over slightly so I was looking at him "How do you want me now boss?" he smirked finally kicking off his trousers and boxers, he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist his lips hungrily on mine and he carried me over to the sofa which we were oh so familiar with at this point. He laid me down on my back with only 1 button of my black blouse done up his lips left mine and he undid the button he removed my blouse leaving me only in the lacy red and black bra that came with the matching thong he brought me. It was very revealing "I have good taste wouldn't you agree Ms. Montez?" he asked while kissing down my jaw line, my neck and finally the middle of my breasts making me moan "Not something I would buy myself but I would agree you do have good taste when it comes to lingerie" I panted heavily.

He unclasped my bra and undid my skirt and pulled it down, in between that I had managed to remove his shirt we were both completely naked at this point "Get back on your hands and knees baby I'm going to make you feel really good!" he purred into my ear "How good?" I questioned "Do it and you will find out!" I did it once again I felt him spread my legs out a bit in I saw the wrapper for the new condom on the floor "Here comes the real pleasure baby!" he slid his erect member into me and started pounding really hard and fast I screamed in pleasure "OHH GOD…. GO HARDER FASTER" much to my dismay he slowed down "What was that baby? I didn't hear you" he asked I didn't need to look at his face to know he was smirking "I SAID FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" I sounded desperate I know but he was teasing me and I hate being tease, he sped back up and was pounding harder, this guy's cock was definitely the biggest I have ever had inside me. His hands gripped my hips tighter as we were beginning to reach our climaxes a few more thrusts and I was completely spent "OH TROY!" he stopped pounding moments after and slid out of me.

He removed the condom and collapsed next to me, he grabbed the blanket and pulled over us "I think I like the new position!" he was the first to speak I just giggled "Any new positions you want to try out tomorrow?" I asked, he smirked "I'm sure I can think of something baby!" we were still catching our breaths and stealing kisses from each other when Troy's phone started ringing, he groaned, he looked at the caller ID it was Sharpay he answered "Hey babe!"…

Troy's POV

**(A/N TROY IS NORMAL SHARPAY IS ITALICS)**

"Hey babe!"

"_Hey Troysie where are you?"_

"I'm still at the office reviewing the articles for tomorrows issue, like always baby!"

"_Can you hurry home I bought this sexy new lingerie just for you not that it matters you're just going to rip it off anyway baby!"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can baby!"

"_Okay don't be too long baby! Love you!"_

"Love you too baby!"

We hung up I really hated it when she called me 'Troysie' it made my skin crawl when she told me she loved me as well. The truth is I never really loved her well I did at the beginning of the relationship and when we got married but then I was made editor of 'Daily Albuquerque' and she completely changed she became so stuck up and every time we argued she would always try to seduce me and well of course it worked, I'm a guy I have needs. Whenever I try to talk to her she is either too busy spending MY money on clothes and shoes or we just end up having sex. But that Tuesday 6 months ago when Gabriella came for the job interview, when she gave my a mind-blowing blowjob and sensational orgasms, I wasn't as stressed out if I were Gabriella knew exactly how to calm down normally includes more blowjobs and sometimes I take my anger out on her and pound hard and fast into her. She never complains only screams my name in pleasure.

Sometimes we even have quickies during the working day! It is hard to sneak out on the weekends to get to Gabriella's to convince Sharpay I normally give her the best fuck possible and then leave. It's not right I know but it's just my nature.

I had to get dressed pretty quickly and I apologized to Brie "I'm really sorry Brie but I have to go before Shar gets suspicious! Do you mind locking up for me?" she looked up at me and smiled "Sure! You're lucky that I actually proof read the articles before we had to work late Mr. Bolton!" "That's coz you're just amazing baby!" I walked to the door and turned "See you tomorrow beautiful!" with that I left.

Gabi's POV

As Troy left I let the tears form in my eyes and slowly fall, when he called Sharpay 'baby' and when he told her he loved her I couldn't help but feel my heart shatter, I have never told Troy that our affair is more then a fling to me I really am in love with him, I know he never means what he says to her I mean we don't just have sex we do actually talk about ourselves and I know everything about how he truly feels about Sharpay. It just hurts to hear him say he loves her and calls her babe or baby, I don't know if he feels the same way about me though, I guess I'm just to afraid of how he might react to my feelings for him.

After tidying the office a bit and putting on my clothes I walked out got in the elevator and then walked out of the building making sure the building was locked up securely and said goodnight to the security guards. I got in my car and drove home I looked at my phone and looked at the text message from Troy _Hey beautiful sorry about the moment being cut short, you know what Shar is like! We just had another argument you mind if I come over to yours! –T x _I smiled I knew he was going to need to be calmed down and I know the perfect way to do it _Sure baby come over when ever I'm sure I can think of some way to calm you down ;-) – Brie x _I waited for the reply _You are a very bad girl you need to be punished! I will be there in 10 baby ;-) –T xx _

With that I wait for his arrival….

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, this story has been a bigger hit compared to my other story Vampire Meets The Slayer Re-Write! Please keep reading and reviewing xx**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gabi's POV

_You can do this Gabi, just tell him, just say Troy I'm in love with you, how hard can it be? _I was having a mental breakdown 'how hard can it be?' extremely hard that's how! There was the sudden knock on my door and an immediate smile came on my face.

I opened the door and was met by some familiar lips, I heard the door close and I could feel Troy pushing me backwards and some how we made it to my bedroom lips still locked together. His lips left mine and he started kissing my neck and mumbled "Hey beautiful!" I moaned as he bit down on my neck gently, and I found this urge of confidence bubble up inside me.

"Troy! We need to talk! As much as I want to do this we probably have different reasons!" He pulled back and a hand on my cheek and his thumb drew circles on it, he rested his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes for me to continue, "What are your reasons baby?" he asked me, I looked at him and said, "I'm in love with you Troy!" I looked down very quickly, nervous about his reaction, he lifted my head up and kissed me, he pulled back "I'm in love with you too! But…" I could sense a 'but' "But?" I asked, "As much as I despise Sharpay, a part of me will always have some feelings for her! That's why I can't leave her just yet!" he looked at me and I looked back down at the floor "I get it Troy!" I looked back up and we kissed very passionately.

"So what did you and Sharpay argue about this time?" I asked him "The usual but when she tried to seduce me I stopped and told her that every time we argue we can't just have sex without sorting it out first, she got pissed off and went to the bedroom. So I texted you! Now about your punishment!" he said with a smirk "Nah uh I'm going to be pleasuring you remember!" I pushed him on my bed and straddled him and kissed with all the passion I could, I removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. I left butterfly kisses from his face, to his neck and all over his chest he groaned.

Things were starting to heat up and I was getting caught up in the moment as minutes passed by I was completely naked and so was Troy, "Any pacific's in how you want this done?" I asked him seductively "Ride me baby!" he groaned. I sank onto him and I started rolling my hips "OH BRIE BABY THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" he moaned and he gripped me ass tightly as I went faster and harder. Moments later we reached our climaxes and we were panting heavily I rested my body on him as he pulled the covers around us he kissed my hair and stroked it out of my face.

"Can you go another round?" he asked me "If I have to!" he rolled us over so he was on top, he started sucking on my left breast nipple "OH TROY!" his finger slid inside of me he added another and then another and he started pounding his fingers in and out of me liquid already seeping from clit I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. He drained me from my juices before sliding his member inside me and I wrapped my legs as far around him as I could to make him go deeper inside of me.

We MADE LOVE in many positions that night until Troy had to go home before Sharpay got suspicious I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking of Troy.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Gabi's POV

6 weeks passed since the night Troy and I declared our love for each other and spent the first night of us calling our affair making love and here I am sat in my bathroom after throwing up like every morning in the past 4 weeks, I was staring down at 3 pregnancy tests all of them with the positive sign on them, I gulped "This can't be happening, I can't be pregnant" I was panicking so I called Taylor.

"_Hey Gabi what's u_p sweetie?" "I've done something really bad Tay, Troy Bolton and I have been sleeping together for nearly 8 months behind his wife's back and now I'm pregnant with his baby! I don't know what to do!" I was sobbing down the phone I heard her gasp _"OMG Gabriella what were you thinking? Does Troy know about the baby?" _"N-no I-I-I only just t-t-took the tests! I'm in love with him Taylor and he says he loves me too but he still has some feelings for his wife!" Taylor sighed, _"You need to tell him Gabi!" _"I know! I will!"

Troy's POV

I was in my home office looking through some paper work when Sharpay came in "Hey baby I got some exciting news!" she said with a huge smile on her face, "What's going on babe?" that sounded so fake to me when I called her 'babe' "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" I stared at her shocked "W-what?" it felt as though someone had just walked over my grave. What am I going to do about Brie? I thought to myself…

Gabi's POV

I walked into Troy's office to find him already there he looked at me and I couldn't see the spark in his eyes that I usually put in there, he walked over to me "We need to stop our affair Gabriella! Sharpay's pregnant and I need to be there for her! I'm so sorry!" My heart shattered into a million pieces with that I knew I had to let him go. It was easier to just let him be with her I mean he is already married to her. "Well it's a good job I came here to resign then wasn't it!" I gave him my resignation letter, and turned around walking to the door.

"Brie you don't have to quit! You can still work here!" Troy said I stopped in my tracks "I can't keep working for you after everything that we have done Troy! I meant what I said that I am in love with you and I can't just stand around watching you be with another woman who you claimed to despise and just because she's pregnant with your baby! Good luck and good bye Troy!" and with that I walked out of the building and out of his life but with a part of him still inside me. I placed my right hand over my stomach that soon won't be as flat in the months to come "Looks like it is just going to be you and me. But no matter what I will love you forever."

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update I was on holiday at my auntie's house for 4 days. I know this chapter was kind of short and rubbish but please read and review still. Thank you also to the people who do review I have had great feedback that's what is making me continue with the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gabi's POV

The weeks passed in a blur and I was now 10 weeks pregnant, Troy had tried to contact me but I ignored him. I was at my second ultrasound and I was about to hear my baby's heartbeat for the first time. I asked Taylor to come with me; the room was silent and the tiniest _thump, thump _sounds filled it, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "Oh my gosh Gabs this is amazing" Taylor was the first to speak, my doctor turned round "Well Gabi that sounds like a very strong heartbeat wouldn't you think?" she said with a smile. I just nodded and smiled down at the small bump that had started to form. The pictures were printed and handed to me, Taylor and I left the hospital and she dropped me off home…

Sharpay's POV

I turned on the TV and the news was on but Troy's name caught my eye _Married CEO _of _Daily Albuquerque Mr._ _Troy Bolton seems to have been having an affair behind his pregnant wife Sharpay Evans' back with ex-secretary Gabriella Montez, there was footage of Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez getting it on in his office, pictures have been taken of them kissing before Bolton leaving Montez's house after a passionate Friday night. We are not sure if the affair is continuing but sources say they stopped when they found out his wife was pregnant. Montez resigned that same day._

I couldn't believe it how could he do this to me. I knew he was doing something but I didn't want to believe it, I heard footsteps behind me "Hey babe I got to go to the office quic…" Troy stopped mid-sentence and looked at me frozen not knowing what to say. "How could you do this to me?!" "I am so sorry but hear me out we were always arguing you were always being stuck-up and I wasn't happy in this marriage!" he rambled on "THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO CHEAT ON ME WITH THE FIRST SLUT YOU SEE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him "First Gabriella is not a slut! Second you never listened to me! Whenever we argued you would seduce me instead of talking it through! But as soon as you told me you were pregnant I saw the woman I fell in love in high school again, not the snob you became when I became famous!"

With that speech I thought about everything we had been through and who was I to judge the week before our wedding I did sleep with Zeke Baylor! I haven't told Troy that though! I looked at him "For the sake of our baby I want to work this out, but it will take some time for me to trust you again!" "I understand! Do you want me to give you some space?" "Yes please!"

Troy's POV

How could Gabriella do this, does she have any idea in what stress she put Sharpay in; I went straight to her place. I didn't bother to knock I just walked straight through the doorway and found her on her couch "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT STRESS YOU PUT SHARPAY UNDER?" she looked at me she looked pale "Troy I-I didn't say anything I…" "THE PROBLEM YOU HAD WAS WITH ME SO DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT OUT ON MY WIFE, SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY BABY!" "I HAVENT SAID ANYTHING TO ANYONE, I HAVE ONLY TOLD TAYLOR! SO DON'T YOU DARE BARGE INTO MY HOUSE AND ACCUSE OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT FIRST!" she screamed at me "Now get out of my house!" she said more calmly. I looked at her and said "I'm sorry for just barging in here but if you didn't say anything then who did? I wouldn't have thought Taylor would say anything!" "Well when you find out let me know! Now get out!" "But Brie…" "YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE BOLTON NOW GET OUT!" she screamed I looked at her about to protest but I just nodded and left.

Gabi's POV

As soon as the door shut I felt the whole room spin, I felt like I was going to be sick, I couldn't breath and my legs gave out the last thing I saw was blood, then it all went black.

Taylors POV

I was on my way to Gabi's when I saw Troy just open his car door. "Mr. Bolton what are you doing here?" I asked he looked at me "Just talking with Gabriella! Did you say anything to anyone about me and her?" I looked at him " No I wouldn't do that to Gab's! I just saw the news article I came to see if she was okay!" then there was this huge crash from inside Gabi's house we both looked in that direction. I ran to the door with Troy right behind me as soon as I walked into the house I saw the blood "OH MY GO! GABRIELLA!" I screamed I ran straight to her but Troy beat me to her, her head was bleeding, " BRIE! OPEN YOUR EYES BABY! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! TAYLOR CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE NOW!" So I did.

The ambulance arrived not long after and I went in with her. I waited until we got in the ambulance and Troy wasn't around " Please she is 11 weeks pregnant, please make sure the baby is okay too!" They used the compatible ultrasound to find the baby's heartbeat after a tense wait there was the sound that we heard earlier that day and it was as strong as the one before, I sighed in relief. "The baby doesn't seem to be in any distress but we will need to do a full picture ultrasound once she is conscious at the hospital." I nodded and waited till we arrived at the hospital.

Troy's POV

I followed the ambulance to the hospital; I had to be sure Gabriella was okay, I couldn't help but blame myself for her state I should have gone in there calmly I even saw her pale face, she was still in shock about the news article I should have realized that before and made sure she was okay, and now she is lying in a hospital bed.

I pulled into the hospital car park and ran straight inside as they were just pulling her in I grabbed Taylor's arm "Is she going to be okay? What's going on? This is all my fault isn't it?" " Taylor grabbed me "Troy calm down, she's going to be okay, the news article didn't help and it isn't your fault!" she said calmly. "I blamed her for the article we yelled at each other! She looked so pale and ill I shouldn't have yelled at her or accused her of anything." "Yeah you shouldn't! But that doesn't make it your fault!"

Gabi's POV

I could hear a beeping sound, smell disinfectant, see bright lights, feel the wires attached to me and taste vomit; I was most definitely in the hospital. I opened my eyes wider so I could see the whole room, the nurse walked in "Glad to see you awake Gabi how are you feeling sweetie?" I sat up, not really a good idea "A bit dizzy!" then my eyes went wide "Is my baby okay?" I asked in a panic "There is still a very strong little baby that you are carrying, but we are going to an ultrasound to be sure and look for the heartbeat again, if that is okay?" she said I sighed in relief and said "Of course it is okay!" "Can I get some water please?" I then added "Of course sweetie! I will be right back!" she smiled and left.

The nurse came back with the doctor and an ultrasound machine, they put the gel on my belly and I looked up at the screen, suddenly Taylor walked in with none other then Troy Bolton at her side he looked at me and then at the sonogram and back to me "You're pregnant?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Gabi's POV

I couldn't speak I just looked at Troy, his face full of different emotions, pain, betrayal, shock but the emotion that stood out the most was hope. "Gabi I'm sorry but he wouldn't leave until he saw you, but the nurse came out and said I could come in, but Troy wouldn't stay put and followed me in, I'm so so so so sorry!" Taylor went on with her apology so I had to interrupt her "Taylor, just take a breather, it's okay, and he was going to find out anyway!" I turned to look back at Troy, and then looked back at the doctor and the nurse "Could we continue this in a minute? I just need some privacy to talk to Troy." I asked, they all quickly left the room Taylor included.

Troy closed the door, turned around to face me, I couldn't help the few tears that escaped from my eyes, and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I am so sorry for not telling you Troy!" I sobbed into his chest, "Hey, hey it's okay! But you should have told me! Why didn't you?" "That day when we ended the affair and you told me that Sharpay was pregnant, I came in to tell you that I was, and I had my resignation letter all ready incase you didn't take the news well, once you told me about Sharpay I just thought it would have been easier if you just stayed with her as you are married to her and then you wouldn't have to had to worry about me and another baby." I didn't want to look at his face; I knew he was disappointed in me.

Troy sighed "The reason I stayed with Sharpay was because I didn't want her to have to go through having a baby on her own Brie. I wish you would have told me," he said and sighed, he kissed my forehead and stroked away some hair that was in my face. "What would you have done Troy?" "I would have been there for both you and Shar!" "How would you have been able to do that?" we both spoke with calm voices we both didn't want to distress the baby in anyway! "I would have come up with something!" I looked up at him and into his eyes; he rested his forehead on mine and put a gentle, soft kiss on my lips.

"How far along is Sharpay?" I asked "8 weeks nearly 9! How far are you?" "10 nearly 11. Me and Taylor heard the heartbeat for the first time today!" "I am sorry about accusing you earlier today! It is sort of my fault that you are in here!" "No Troy it's not your fault! The past few weeks have been up and down, I've been in and out of hospital from blood loss. Things haven't been right in the early stages of the pregnancy. But when I heard the heartbeat for the first time I felt so relieved and thought that the worse was over but that news article just tipped me over the edge, I felt like I was going to collapse before you even turned up." He looked at me "I should have been there helping you through the problems with the pregnancy, you shouldn't have gone through that alone." The door opened and the nurse came in "Ms. Montez we really need to do the ultrasound now." "Okay. Would you like to stay and see our baby?" I asked Troy "Sure I do!" he replied.

The doctor put the gel on my belly once again and both Troy and me looked up at the screen to look at our baby. The sonogram showed our tiny baby, I turned to Troy and I couldn't help but notice the tears in his eyes and I smiled at his mesmerized face as he looked at our baby with so much love and care. We then heard the tiny _thump thump_ of baby Montez-Bolton's heartbeat, Troy turned to look at me and kissed me. We both turned back to our baby.

Taylor's POV

I decided to wait outside the room until after the ultrasound was finished. I am glad now too because I know the truth to Sharpay's 'pregnancy' she came to the hospital and I over heard her and her doctor.

**FLASHBACK TO 10 MINUTES AGO**

_Sharpay walked through the doors, just missing Troy and walked up to her doctor "Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? If you try and talk me out of it one last time you will be looking for a new job by the next hour!" she ranted on about "Ms. Evans these fake hormones we are putting into your system will start to where off faster with every dose." "I am trying to keep my husband leaving me. My grudge that I had against his secretary just got bigger. That feeling I had about him cheating on me was true. So until I feel that everything is going okay with me and him this fake pregnancy goes ahead!" With that she walked out of the hospital not even noticing Taylor listened to the whole conversation and recorded it._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Troy's POV

After the ultrasound I laid down next to her in the hospital bed and she fell asleep in my arms, one of my hands resting on the tiny bump that had started to form, the other around her waist pulling her closer to me, my arms protecting her and our baby from any danger. I was looking down at her while she slept, she always looked so peaceful and beautiful it always fascinated me I would always spend hours looking at her sleeping after we made love. The door opened and Taylor stood there "Troy can I talk to you for a minute please?" she whispered I nodded and moved trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in my arms. We walked out of the room and I closed the door gently behind me.

"What's up?" I asked her "I just saw Sharpay talking to a doctor. I don't think you are going to like what I heard!" she said, "What's happened? Is she okay?" I asked really worried. "Just listen!" she took out her phone and played something. _"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? If you try and talk me out of it one last time you will be looking for a new in the next hour." "Ms. Evans these fake hormones were are putting into your system will start to where off faster with every dose" "I am trying to keep my husband from leaving me. My grudge that I had against his secretary just got bigger. That feeling I had about him cheating on me was true. So until I feel that everything is going okay with me and him this fake pregnancy goes ahead!" _

"I can't believe it!" "I'm so sorry Troy!" I looked at her "Don't be! Thank you for telling me straight away!" I heard Brie call my name and I walked straight back into the room to see her eyes trying to adjust to the light, she was still half asleep, which I always found one of the most adorable things in the world. "I'm right here baby." "Where did you go?" she asked in her sleepy voice. I smiled to myself "I was talking with Taylor!" "What about?" she asked I then chuckled, she was so adorable I couldn't help but laugh "Sharpay, she uh, she was faking the whole pregnancy so I would be with her." "What? How can someone do that?" "I don't know baby! I don't know! But now I have no reason to be with her, especially now she faked the whole thing!" I kissed her forehead;

"I'm going to file for divorce tomorrow morning, after I confront Sharpay when I leave in a bit, then I'm going to drop off my stuff at your house and come straight back here to spend the night with you and we can go home tomorrow." "Is this your way in telling me you want to move in with me?" she smiled up at me more awake. "No this is me telling you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to do everything it takes to take care of our baby and you. I love you both more than anything I have ever had in my life." "We love you too" I kissed her bump several times before I kissed her on the lips and left the hospital to confront Sharpay.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Troy's POV

I was packing the last of my stuff into a box while Sharpay was in the shower, I had also made an appointment with my lawyer about the divorce, I also asked my bank to redirect my money in my bank account from some credit cards that Sharpay 'borrowed' from me and onto some new ones for me, Brie and our baby's future together, I'm not leaving Shar with no money I left her one credit card with only a few thousand dollars on it.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room "Baby I didn't realise you were home, you should of come in the shower with me." She said trying to be seductive "Cut the crap Sharpay, I know about your fake pregnancy!" I got straight to the point and she just froze "I have no idea in what you are talking about Troysie! How could you think something like that?" "Because I have proof! What the fuck were you playing at! Trying to get me to stay with you! You have no idea how selfish you were being!" I tried to keep my cool "Me? Selfish? Coming from the guy who was cheating on me with that slutty secretary of yours!"

She was getting irritated now "Oh come on you aren't the innocent one! You don't think I know about you and Zeke Baylor a week before OUR wedding! Huh? You are such a hypocrite!" "Baby! I know what will calm you down! Why don't you just lay down on the couch and I will suck your cock for you, then I will ride you or you can just tell me how and where you want me!" "I want you to be out of my life! We are getting a divorce Sharpay! I am going to be with Gabriella and our real baby! Yeah that's right she is pregnant with my baby and I couldn't be happier! You can keep the house, this ONE credit card. But that is all! I will see you in court!" with that said I walked out of the house ready to start my life with Gabriella and our baby!

When I arrived at the hospital that night, after dropping my stuff off at Brie's house and showering and changing, I found her asleep in the private room I had her moved to, I got into the bed with her and pulled her as close to me as I could, she began to stir awake "Hey!" was all she said in a sleepy voice, her eyes slightly open, I stroked her cheek "Hey beautiful! You okay?" I asked, she nodded "We missed you!" she said while stroking her bump "I missed you both too!" I bent my head down to her belly and placed a kiss onto the small bump "Things are being sorted out with Sharpay. My lawyer is getting it done as we speak. All the credit cards of Shars have been cancelled and redirected except one, and she can have the house for all I care, we don't need it I am still CEO of Daily Albuquerque and me and you can run it together!" I smiled down at her and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips and she happily returned it.

Gabi's POV

Hearing Troy talk about our future made me smile almost bring tears of happiness to my eyes, it gives my butterflies in my stomach, he was so sweet and caring and I know he truly loved me, but I couldn't help but worry, that if things started going down hill with our relationship then he might find a new mistress. I couldn't think like that Sharpay and me are completely different people and there was no way to compare us. "That sounds wonderful Troy! I love you so much Troy you have no idea!" "Oh I think I do baby! Coz I feel the exact same thing towards you!" I kissed him once again but with more passion than before so much so that my heart monitor started beeping louder and interrupted us "Well that's embarrassing!" I said feeling the heat rush on my cheeks Troy just chuckled then grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest and I felt his heart beating just as fast as mine. I smiled up at him and rested my head on his chest letting sleep take over me once again. I felt Troy relax indicating he had also started falling asleep it was a very peaceful night sleep.

When we woke up the next morning my doctor said I could go home so Troy sorted out the paper work and we left shortly after, as soon as we arrived home Troy made me lay down on the sofa after he made it comfortable for me "Right Ms. Montez you are going to just relax and rest got it!" he ordered me "Troy, I'm pregnant, not dying!" I said with a smile touched by how caring he was being "I know but you heard what the doctor said you have to stay relaxed as possible!" "She also said that I should stick to my daily routine too as long as it isn't too active, which it isn't!" he just kissed me very passionately I pulled back "Nuh uh that isn't going to work on me Bolton! You can't charm your way into getting me to do what you want!" he smirked at me after I said that, "So what's your daily routine baby?" "Clean the house, go shopping, have a rest make some lunch, go for a walk, rest some more, do some yoga and make dinner and then relax in a nice warm scented bubble bath."

He smiled "Okay house cleaning you will only do small parts, shopping I can have people take care of for us, rest is a definite, lunch I can do or get someone to do for us, walking is okay if we vary it with love making every other day, rest once again a definite, yoga will be very sexy to see you do so that is yes, dinner we can both do and we can both relax in a warm scented bubble bath then make love for a few hours."

"But for now we have some time to make up for" I said as I straddled his lap kissing down his neck "Mmmm baby! You sure you up for it?" he laid down on his back as I attacked his lips "Wont you be able to keep up Bolton?" I asked him with a smirk I slid down his body so my head was between his legs I undid his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, threw them on the floor and took his huge cock into my hands. He groaned "Ooooohhhhhh baby! God that feels so good!" I smirked and put his member

in my mouth, flicking the head of him with my tongue my hands still firmly on the base of him. I took all of him into my mouth and started bobbing up and down, he groaned "Baby I missed you so fucking much!" his hand grabbed the back of my head putting more pressure on me making me go further around his cock. His hips thrusting more in my mouths and his sweet, warm liquid shot through my mouth and down my throat.

I let him calm himself down a bit before climbing my way back up to meet his face, he just kissed me hard but passionate. He removed my summer dress and my purple lace bra and matching Brazilian briefs, I ripped his chequered shirt off, leaving both of us completely naked. Slowly he lifted himself into a sitting position, me still on his lap and he gently lent me onto my back kissing down my neck over my chest and on my breasts "It's your turn to moan and maybe scream in pleasure!" he pulled back quickly face full of worry "What's wrong baby?" "Was I hurting the baby?" "No you weren't it's okay" he hovered over me careful not to put too much weight on the baby, he kissed me and travelled down to my core "Baby! You are so wet for me!" he said and I just moaned "Please Troy! Just take me! Please baby, please!" "I love it when you beg baby!" he slid his tongue through my moist folds and licked me until my cum irrupted from clit "Mmmmmm! You taste so good baby!" he said.

He kissed his way back up my body stopping briefly to kiss my bump a few times and made to my face and planted a kiss on my lips letting me know how I taste. "Make love to me." I whispered "Is it safe for the baby?" he asked "Yes it is!" I answered adoring how much he cared. He slid into me slowly once he saw that I was okay he started to move in and out. A knot formed in my stomach as pleasure came along, I wrapped my legs around his waist as far as I could "Baby go faster, harder, deeper!" I moaned, he grunted, "Are you sure baby?" "Oooohh god yes baby please!" so he did we were both screaming in pleasure and with every thrust he gave the knot in my stomach tightened and not long after we both came. We made love all day in every room, up every wall, everywhere in the house; we sure did make up for lost time.

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. They are helping me a lot to keep going with this story. Read&Review xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Gabi's POV

I moaned as Troy rolled us over, so I was on my back and he hovered above me, under the beige silk sheet on our bed and he sucked on my neck. We were celebrating his and Sharpay's official divorce, so legally him and I can be together to bring up our baby. He slid into me and made me moan louder "Troy I love you so much!" "Show me how much baby!" he whispered seductively into my ear. I rolled us over so I straddled him, he was still buried deep inside me, "Oh I love it when you take control baby!" he moaned "And I love being in control. You of all people should know that!" I said as I started riding him, he hissed in pleasure, meeting my thrusts, our hips rolling together "Oh god Brie you are so tight baby! You're going to make cum baby!" I smirked at him "That's the whole idea Troy! Cum with me baby!" we climaxed together and I rolled off of him, he pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too Brie baby!" he said with a smirk on his face "Why don't _you_ show _me _how much!" I mocked what he had said to me earlier "Someone's horny!" he said with another smirk on his face. "My hormones are all over the place, meaning my sex-drive is crazy, because I'm pregnant. What's your excuse?" he said smirking up at him "I just have to take advantage of your sex-drive being crazy!" "I can cope with that!" I replied.

He brought his left hand to my 16 week bump, stroking it and began talking to it "Hey there little baby! It's your daddy, and I love you very much, so does your mummy. You are making your mummy's hormones all funny, not that I'm complaining, daddy loves it when mummy is all funny. I can't wait to meet you; I'm so excited to see how you will turn out, who you will look like, hopefully you will look more like your mummy, coz she is very beautiful. But no matter what I will love you forever." As he said all of this I stroked his hair and smiled down at him "But honestly let's hope you get your daddy's brains! Let's also hope you don't get your mummy's stubbornness too!" he added cheekily and I slapped the back of his head and he placed a kiss on the bump. "You only have to wait 20 more weeks unless the baby wants to stay in a bit longer!" I told him with a smile touched by how he interacted with our unborn child. I then placed a hand over the top of his and we both fell asleep protecting each other and our baby.

The next morning

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, I saw Troy's shirt on the floor from the night before and put it on and got some turquoise Brazilian brief panties out and put them on, I walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen with my pregnancy vitamins laid out on the counter with a herbal tea with a little bit of honey in it, my favourite and still very warm, there was a note next to it saying:

_Good morning beautiful, just popped out to the store to get some more milk, sugar and coffee for me, will be back as soon as I can I love you and bump very much. Take all you vitamins and drink your herbal tea. Love you baby and bump xxx –Troy xxx_

He always did something like that it was really sweet, but sometimes I would just like to wake up and cuddle with him in the mornings or even make love, just a simple kiss would be nice, but I can't have it all right. Anyway I finished my tea and took my vitamins, before walking back up the stairs to take a shower, I was listening to the shower radio when one of my favourite songs came on.

**Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande**

**You tell all the boys no,**

**Makes you feel good yeeeaaaaahhhh,**

**I know you're out of my league,**

**But that won't scare me away, ooohh nooo**

**You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if tried it,**

**You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it,**

**But I'm gonna try,**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful,**

**Would you let me see beneath your perfect, **

**Take it off now girl, take it off now girl, **

**I want to see inside, would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight,**

**You let all the girls go,**

**Makes you feel good, don't it**

**Behind your broadway show, **

**I heard a boy say please don't hurt me,**

**You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it,**

**You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it,**

**But I'm gonna tryyyyyy**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful**

**Would you let me see beneath your perfect,**

**Take it off now boy, take it now boy,**

**I want to see inside, would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight,**

**Oh oh woah toniiiiiight oh iiiiiightt **

I didn't get the chance to sing the rest of the song or even listen to it because some familiar arms wrapped around my waist, turning off the radio I turned around to come face to face with the man I love, it was starting to get difficult to hug him or kiss him, because my bump had started getting in the way. "I missed you, I miss waking up next to you every morning Troy!" I said "I'm sorry baby! I didn't know that's how you felt." "I don't want you to be sorry baby I just wish I could wake up next to you that's all." I kissed him "I promise you that things will change, it is just going to take sometime to get into a routine. I want to be able to watch you wake up. And that will happen baby. Just give it some time." He kissed me passionately and pushed me up against the shower wall the warm water still pouring over us as we made love under the shower hose, we then made love in the tub, on the toilet seat, against the sink, the door, the draws, on the bathroom floor, against the cupboards, on the bedroom floor and then in our bed.

Eventually we had breakfast and got back to our daily routine. How we are going to cope with putting our baby's needs before ours is a mystery to me but we will do it I know we can.

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope this chapter doesn't seem too boring for you. Please Read&Review. xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Gabi's POV

Here I am in a private hospital bed, Troy was talking to our friends and his parents telling them the good news. I held the bundle of joy in my arms, mine and Troy's 2-hour-old baby; I hadn't stopped smiling since for those 2 hours.

**6 HOURS EARLIER**

Gabi's POV

I was sitting in the living room, on my laptop researching the most successful ways to induce labour, with my hand over my 39-week baby bump, yeah the baby was overdue by 3 weeks and it was really starting to irritate me. My stomach was so big I couldn't stand up 5 minutes without getting extreme backache, my feet were swollen all the time and the baby was on the move 24/7, I just wanted to pop.

So there I was typing away on my laptop, I had written a list for inducing the labour, the thing that came up the most was having sex, but I knew Troy wouldn't do that so that was off the list… For now anyway. Then Troy walked into the house "Hey honey! What you doing?" he asked suspiciously, while nodding towards my laptop and the note pad "I am looking for ways to help pop this baby out!" I said in an aggravated voice, he smiled sympathetically at me and walked over sitting down before putting my feet onto his lap and he started massaging them for me "This baby will come when it is ready, I'm sorry that it is getting on your nerves honey, but there isn't a lot you can do about it." He said "Actually there is quite a bit we can do to kick start the labour! I have a list and everything!" he looked at the list with wide eyes "We aren't going to induce honey! Just be patient."

It had been 5 minutes since he said that and he was on his way to get Chinese take out; I was doing yoga on the mat in the living room. Another 5 minutes passed and he walked through the front door "Brie? What are you doing?" he asked me and looked at me "Yoga is supposed to help. Did you not read the list?" I answered while breathing in and out slowly. "Oh yeah! So it is!" he said, I could tell he was looking at my ass "Are you going to keep looking at my ass or are you going to help me down?" I asked with a slight smile "Oh right! Sorry!" he said before helping me down from my headstand "Thank you!"

We were eating our food but I felt no different "Nothing is working! It is like this baby just doesn't ever want to come out!" I complained "Well, now all we can do is wait! We have done everything on the list." He said putting his hand on my knee. "Well not everything!" I said suggestively "What else is there then?" he asked "Sex!" I answered, he looked at me as if I was crazy and then said, "We said no sex until after the baby was born!" "Yeah well that was before I knew how agitating and painful it feels to look and feel like a whale! Please, please Troy! I just want this baby out! I promise once we have I will stop whining, even if it doesn't do anything. You don't know what it feels like to be the size of a bu-" I was cut off by his lips on mine and being carried to our bedroom.

I didn't realize how much I had missed him until now he was spooning me and entering me from behind. It felt amazing "Oh Troy I missed you so much!" I moaned "I know baby I missed you too!" minutes later we both climaxed and he slid out of me. We were catching our breath when I felt liquid seep through my vagina and down my leg! "Troy!" I said with urgency "Brie! You said you would stop complaining!" he groaned "My waters just broke honey!" I simply said trying to stay calm "What does that mean?" he asked obviously shocked and worried. "IM IN LABOUR YOU FRICKIN MORON!"

I screamed at him we quickly got dressed, me just throwing on a summer dress and him some shorts and a polo shirt. We drove quickly to the hospital!

Once we arrived I was put into my room and was changed into a hospital gown. We found out I was already 7 cm dilated and would be able to start pushing in the next hour or 2. Only 2 hours of trying to induce I was already in labour! The next hour and a half went painfully slow before I started pushing.

"Okay Gabi on your next contraction I want you to push really hard!" my doctor said.

I just nodded taking deep breaths, Troy holding my hand the whole time.

"Okay when I count to 3 you need to push really hard and hold for 10 seconds! 1… 2… 3 push!"

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" everyone in the room counted down.

"That was really good Gabi a few more of those and you will meet your baby" my doctor smiled at me.

"1…2…3 push"

"AAAARRRRGGGG! OH MY GOD" I screamed even louder.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" they all counted again.

"One more push Gabi and your baby will be here!" my doctor encouraged me.

"No! I can't. It hurts so much!" I said and looked at Troy

"Yes you can! You are the strongest woman I know baby! Just one more push! One more and it will be over!" Troy encouraged me this time.

"1…2…3 push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed, Troy was whispering sweet things in my ear as they counted down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" I stopped pushing when we heard a loud cry fill the room.

"It's a girl" the doctor told as she handed her to us after being cleaned and Troy cut the cord.

"She is so beautiful Brie! Thank you!" Troy said and kissed me on the lips.

"You helped a little!" I told him with a smile; she had light blue eyes obviously going to take after her daddy there. I kissed her head.

"Have we got a name for this little one yet?" my doctor asked.

"Not yet!" both Troy and me answered.

"So for now she is Baby Girl Bolton-Montez!" she said

"No! Just Baby Girl Bolton!" I said Troy looked down at me shocked but with a smile. He kissed me on the lips once again but with more passion.

**BACK TO PRESENT HOUR**

Gabi's POV

Still looking at my beautiful angel people started to walk into the room, I looked up and Troy stood next to us kissing me on the lips and on the forehead, then he kissed his daughter on the head and then stroked her little cheeks. "Everyone I would like you to meet our daughter Kayla Elizabeth Bolton, born on 26th August 2013 at 4:50 PM, weighing 7 lbs 6 oz." Troy stated proudly. After many congratulations and cuddles with the new addition everyone left, leaving just me, Troy and Kayla. "You want to hold her while we sleep?" I asked him, he practically ripped her out of my arms and jumped onto the bed I giggled and then yawned.

Troy's POV

I looked at Brie and then at Kayla, who both had fallen asleep very quickly, I couldn't believe how my life had turned out, I have never been happier, seeing Brie give birth to my child made me fall deeper in love with her (if that was even possible) I cant wait to see what our future as a family brings. I fell asleep too, the first time as a family. My family.

THE END

**A/N SO THAT IS IT I HOPE IT DIDN'T DISAPPOINT YOU I WILL BE DOING A ONE SHOT SEQUEL TO THIS VERY SOON. READ&REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR READING XXX.**


End file.
